Hephaestus TV
by RayvnAshes2
Summary: The gods watch as their children risk their lives to help others, causing most of them-like Hera, for example, to gain more respect for the demigods. Warnings inside, rated T. Not heavy in romance but has mentions of Solangelo, Percabeth, Caleo, Frazel, Jasper, etc.
1. On an Assignment

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

**So, remember how in The Lightning Thief Ares sent Percy and the others on a mini-quest to retrieve his shield from an amusement park ride, which was a trap set up by Hephaestus for Ares and Aphrodite? Well, he did, and everything that happened on that ride was broadcasted to Olympus by Hephaestus TV, originally meant to humiliate Ares and Aphrodite. **

**I was wondering why I haven't seen that concept used at any point after that, and I don't remember any stories on here using that either. There are probably dozens of places where Hephaestus has set up those cameras, so why not make a story of it?**

**Warnings: kidnapping, child neglect and abuse/torture by the kidnappers, mentions of slash later on, etcetera**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"This should be interesting." Apollo muttered, glancing at the huge screen that had appeared. He and the other Olympians were on Mount Olympus in the throne room, lounging around because apparently they had nothing better to do. Needless to say, they all welcomed the tell-tale sound of the screen that Hephaestus used for his spying channel, meaning someone had tripped the security system.<p>

The fourteen of them, as Hades and Hestia were also present, watched in either curiosity or boredom as they saw a young demigod come into view.

"I don't remember putting a camera in this place." Hephaestus muttered in confusion, not recognizing the location.

Hades' eyes widened as he saw his only son, Nico, stealthily make his way down a large hallway. For a moment he wondered why the boy wasn't bending the shadows around him to hide more effectively, before he remembered that he was still recovering from nearly becoming one of those shadows.

"Why are we watching this boy?" Zeus asked, slightly irritated that his own son, Jason, wasn't the one onscreen.

"He is currently on an assignment from Chiron." Dionysus answered, yawning as he looked balefully at his can of diet coke. Those damned restrictions…

"What do you mean an assignment?" Athena asked in surprise. "Not a quest?"

"No, he hasn't technically been on a quest, though that's debatable." Hades muttered distractedly, watching over his son, even though if something happened he couldn't protect him. "He does 'favors' for people. He gets along with the new Oracle, but he shares my…wariness of prophecies, so he likely prefers not needing to visit her before he leaves."

Apollo scowled at his uncle, still upset that his poor Oracle had been trapped in the mummified corpse for so long due to the curse Hades had put on her. At least this kid apparently didn't share his father's bitterness for Rachel Elizabeth Dare, even if he wasn't too fond of the concept.

"Favors?" Poseidon asked, startled. Demigods usually only did 'favors' when it was _part _of a quest, not in place of one.

"Yeah." Ares, of all people, spoke up. "The little punk grants favors in exchange for information." The others wondered what information Ares knew that the boy could possibly want.

"Or he grants them because he likes you." Hestia said with a warm grin, thinking fondly of her nephew. "He was the first demigod in a very long time to notice my presence and come speak with me."

"You are his favorite deity." Hades told his older sister with a wry grin.

"That doesn't bother you?" Hera asked skeptically. "That it isn't you?"

"Why should it?" Hades asked with a snort. "She's my favorite, too."

Hestia beamed, running up to her brother and giving him a hug. She was the only one who could get away with doing something like that. Hades just shook his head at her.

"Anyway." Hephaestus said gruffly. "What's this 'assignment'?"

"Demigods have been going missing, just vanishing before the satyrs can get a lock on their location to get them to camp." Dionysus glared at the floor in irritation. "Chiron sent the kid to try and find out what's going on."

"Why him, though?" Poseidon asked, pouting that Percy hadn't been chosen.

"He's more mature than most of the others, and knows when to fight and when to withdraw and regroup." The wine god responded. "Peter and Jacob wouldn't even bother to think and analyze the situation before they charged in."

Ares and Athena both nodded, contemplating how important it was to examine the situation and make a plan before blindly charging in. Ares wasn't too fond of doing that himself, not having to worry about dying, but for a demigod it was different.

"How many are missing?" Demeter asked, frowning. She was wondering internally whether or not Hades would have fallen in love with Hestia if their sister hadn't made the vow to be a maiden. Would her precious Persephone have been spared her fate?

"At least five of them." Dionysus answered, glancing at the screen to see that the boy was right at the end of the hallway. The others followed his gaze, watching as the boy silently opened the door, and they gasped in shock along with Nico.

* * *

><p>There were ten or so demigods strewn throughout the room, all of them chained to the wall, some of them unconscious, all of them bruised, battered, and noticeably underfed.<p>

Nico scanned the room, horrified at what he was seeing. These kids all seemed to still be alive, but they certainly weren't in very good shape. The youngest, a girl no older than four years old, was nearest to him, and was sobbing into her arms. She was shivering, too, and Nico quickly took off his hoodie and wrapped it gently around her thin frame.

The girl, startled, glanced up at him with fear in her eyes. Seeing that she was seconds away from screaming and announcing his presence, Nico slowly put a finger to his lips, and the girl nodded.

"Hello, little one." He said, in the gentlest voice he could muster. "What's your name?"

"Olivia." She said, barely a whisper. "Olivia Vynes."

"It's nice to meet you, Olivia." Nico greeted her with a smile, shaking her hand, slowly so that he didn't scare her. He mentally catalogued her as a child of Dionysus, considering her name. He'd noticed that some of the gods had the tendency to choose lovers with ironic names. "My name is Nico di Angelo. I came to help you all leave this place. We need to be quiet and wake up the others."

Looking into this boy's eyes, Olivia allowed herself to hope that she and her friends really would be able to get out. With that, she gave a determined nod, wiping her cheeks to get rid of her tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	2. Meeting the Kids

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus.**

**eternaloblivion: Soda machine and concession area in the throne room? I can do that, at least once the Olympians get hungry. :) As for Hades and Hestia...well, I never liked Persephone, but Hestia is awesome. Persephone is a bitch to Nico, whereas he seems to get along with Hestia rather well. Oddly enough, I had read that story about Eros/Cupid being involved the same day you reviewed...I had forgotten about Aphrodite's involvement, though. Your explanation about Apollo and Poseidon indirectly causing Hestia to take the oath and Hades not finding out until it was too late makes a lot of sense, too.**

**Warnings: injury, hints of slash (I haven't decided if Solangelo is together yet or not), etc.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A few tense minutes later, Nico found ten pairs of eyes staring at him, most of them in fear or apprehension. Not that he could blame them, of course. Not only did he radiate an aura of death, but they'd been through some traumatizing experiences.<p>

"So," he began awkwardly, still not very good at talking to strangers. "Obviously, we need to get out of here. Is there anyone who isn't capable of walking on their own, or who needs immediate medical attention?"

"My leg is broken." A young girl, only a few years older than Olivia said, with tears in her eyes. She was scared, tired, and hungry, but she wanted to leave with this boy so badly, and it hurt to think that she would be a burden.

"That's okay, I can carry you out." Nico soothed, reading her expression. "How long ago did you get hurt?"

"A few days ago." She answered, glancing at her leg, which was lying awkwardly. "It hurts…"

"I have something that can help with that." Nico said, taking off his backpack and grabbing a small lunchbox from it.

"Nectar and ambrosia…" one of the other kids, a boy about eight years old, said when Nico pulled out a thermos and a Ziploc back full of odd-looking squares.

Nico glanced at the boy curiously, realizing that this one, at least, was aware of his ancestry. That would make this a bit easier. "Yes. This will help take the pain away, and hopefully make your leg heal faster, but we'll need to see a healer to make sure."

"A healer?" the girl asked in sudden fright, though she took the strange food that was offered to her. "Is that another word for doctor?" She took a bite, and was pleasantly surprised when her leg immediately started to feel better.

"She doesn't like doctors." An older girl, about eight years old with white hair and blue eyes, explained.

"The healers that I'm talking about are doctors." Nico answered, choosing his words carefully. "But they don't give you shots or anything like that. They're really nice, and they actually have a special song that they use to help heal you."

"A song?" the little girl asked, looking less scared. The older girl, who Nico noticed was rather protective over her, looked at the Son of Hades with grudging approval.

"Yes, most of them can sing rather well, and those that can't hum the tune, which works just as well." Nico said, thinking of Will. He couldn't sing, but he was still the best healer at camp.

"Are they…children of Apollo?" the oldest kid there, a boy with gray hair and blue eyes, asked Nico, glancing at the boy who had recognized the nectar and ambrosia.

"Yeah…how much do you all know about that, actually?" Nico asked, suspicions confirmed. "So that I don't tell you something you already know?"

"All of us are related to either the Greek or Roman gods…" another young girl chirped, speaking up for the first time. She had shoulder-length black hair, hazel eyes, and was about six years old.

"There's this place in New York where we were supposed to go before we were…taken." The older, protective girl continued. "It's supposed to be safe for people like us."

"And that's pretty much all we were able to piece together." The oldest boy finished. "Though the people who captured us said a few things…"

"Such as?" Nico urged, hoping to figure out why these kids had been captured in the first place.

"There were a couple of major wars in the last few years, and the good guys won." Olivia spoke up from her place next to Nico. "They weren't happy about that…"

"We don't know why they captured us," the oldest boy said, guessing that that was the reason that Nico had asked. "But they found us by…smell, apparently."

"Right." Nico said with a sigh, seeing that no one else had any information to offer. He dragged his hand through his hair as he examined them all. "Can I get your names and ages? Immortal parent, too, if you know who it is."

"Olivia Vynes, age 4." Olivia chirped, lavender eyes sparkling brightly from under her dark hair.

"Yuki Fujimoto, age 7." A girl with black hair and brown eyes spoke up. She looked nervous, but she had a kind look in her eyes. "My mom is…Khione, goddess of snow."

"Schuyler Jones, age 9, Daughter of Boreas." She was the girl who was protective over Yuki, which made sense, given that Khione was Boreas' daughter. She had white hair and blue eyes.

"Damien Hart, I'm 14." This was the oldest boy, who had light brown hair and green eyes. Nico pegged him as a Son of Aphrodite, or maybe Eros. Hopefully, if it was Eros, he wasn't a jerk like his father.

"Thomas Sanderson, 11." This boy was the second oldest, with gray hair and silvery blue eyes.

"Jace Knight, I'm 6." A young boy with auburn hair and silver eyes muttered, staring at Nico with his eyes narrowed. Nico tensed a bit, realizing who this kid looked like. That could end badly…hopefully she had him like Athena had her children…

"Zӧe Argyris." Another little girl said, pouncing on Nico and hugging him tightly. "I'm five!"

"Nice to meet you." Nico said, looking at the little girl curiously. She seemed kind of familiar… but different. Maybe she was a reincarnation.

"Anthea Harris, age 6, Per-Persephone." The girl with the black hair and hazel eyes spoke up, stumbling over her mother's name.

"Persephone?" Nico asked, a bit surprised. When Anthea nodded shyly, he smiled slightly at her. "Looks like I have a stepsister now. My father is Hades, who is married to your mom."

"Cool!" Anthea exclaimed enthusiastically, happy that she had a big brother. "Have you met my momma?"

"We've met. She doesn't really like me very much, though. She turned me into a flower a few times." Nico answered, ignoring a few of the older kids' startled looks at the information of who his immortal parent was. Thankfully, none of them said anything.

"Why not?" Anthea asked, pouting at the thought of her momma not liking her new brother.

"Well, since she's my father's wife, she wasn't too happy that he had kids with another woman." Nico answered awkwardly.

"Do I have more brothers and sisters?" Anthea asked, tilting her head cutely.

"Not that I know of." Nico admitted. "But you have a stepsister, my half-sister. Her name is Hazel."

"Really?" Anthea squealed as quietly as she could. "I have a sister!"

"Nimueh Rivers, I'm six." A girl with brown hair and green eyes said, smiling at the younger girl's excitement.

'_Nimueh Rivers, huh?'_ Nico thought. _'Looks like here's the sibling Poseidon hinted about to Percy. He'll be happy, he's the only one of us Big Three kids who doesn't have a demigod sibling.'_

"Alec Brighton, age 8." The kid who had recognized the nectar and ambrosia said. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, and was tan with a blinding smile. Nico immediately pegged him as a Son of Apollo, right before the boy confirmed it himself.

"Will is going to be happy to have another half-brother." Nico muttered. Will had been greatly saddened by so many of his siblings dying in the wars, and was always ecstatic when a new child of Apollo was claimed.

"Will?" Alec asked.

"Yeah, he's the counsellor of the Apollo Cabin, which means he's the oldest and is in charge." Nico explained.

"Are you the counsellor for your cabin?" Thomas asked curiously.

"Yeah, but I'm usually the only one there. Hazel is a Roman demigod, so she stays at Camp Jupiter most of the time." Nico answered.

"Where's that?" Yuki asked quietly.

"San Francisco, California." He answered promptly.

"That's pretty far." Olivia muttered.

"It's a good thing we're only going to New York, then." Damien said. "Speaking of which…"

Nico got the hint. "Right. We'll leave at night. I can use the shadows to aid us." He wasn't really allowed to use his powers yet, but it was much easier and less draining at night. Hopefully Will wouldn't kill him.

* * *

><p>Hundreds of miles away on Mount Olympus, the watching gods weren't sure what to think.<p>

"Artemis?" Athena asked, glancing at her favorite sister in confusion. Like the Son of Hades, she had noticed that the boy, Jace, looked a lot like her sister.

"I didn't break my oath." Artemis said quickly, seeing her father's reaction. "He was born the same way your children were." The others nodded in acceptance, though Zeus still looked a bit annoyed.

"Finally, I have a nephew to spoil." Apollo said, happy.

"You have plenty of nephews, and nieces." Athena pointed out logically.

"Yeah, but he's my _twin_ sister's kid!" Apollo responded with a grin.

"I won't let you anywhere near him unless you swear not to act like a womanizing bafoon!" his sister snapped, not wanting her son to turn out like most of the other men on the planet.

Hades was ignoring all of this, contemplating the fact that his wife, Persephone, had finally had a demigod child. He wasn't angry or bitter about her existence, just the opposite. He had fallen out of 'love' (if it even was love, considering Eros and Aphrodite's involvement) with Persephone a long time ago. Unfortunately, the woman he truly did love wasn't exactly available…

Demeter was torn between being proud of her daughter's 'independence' in cheating on Hades and protective indignation that her precious daughter would have had to have…_relations_ in order to do so. She was also pissed off about the fact that Hades didn't even look angry or hurt that he had been cheated on. Did he not even care about Persephone anymore? He had ruined her poor baby's life…

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>

**So...as for the kids' names...**

**Yes, Zӧe Argyris is the reincarnation of Zӧe Nightshade. I figure she deserved a second chance to be happy, and she isn't jaded yet so that's why she's more cheerful than she used to be. Argyris, according to one of those baby name meaning websites, is Greek for silver, which fits since she was Artemis' Lt. **

**Anthea is a Greek name meaning 'flower', which also fits since Persephone is the goddess of springtime and she seems fond of turning people (especially Nico) into various flowers.**

**Yuki is the Japanese word for 'snow', or at least that's one of it's meanings. Being the daughter of Khione, the snow goddess, it fits.**

**Jace also fits Artemis' son, as according to yet another baby name meaning website, the name means 'full moon'.**

**Nimueh Rivers, daughter of Poseidon...in Arthurian Legend, Nimueh is sometimes considered to be the Lady of the Lake, though not always. Her last name is self-explanatory, even though Poseidon doesn't exactly rule over the rivers since there are actual river gods.**


End file.
